sweet tea orchids and old fashion love
by stardiva
Summary: i owe this story to sissouthernink. hope you like this. this is about Saul and his boyfriend russel from her story journey to love your never too old for love


Saul Holden sat on a park bench, just enjoying the day. His business partner Scotty Wendel who was also marrried to Saul's Nephew Kevin Walker had insisted that Saul take the day off from the resturant they co owned. Saul despite some protests had agreed to it.

Saul watched the different people go by. Young lovers sharing kisses. Older couples with their arms around one another. And mothers watching their small children playing in the near by play area. Saul sighed contently, thankful that he had listened to his nephew's husband. It was nice to be out in the fresh air.

He had just taken his Hiv meds and had just taken a sip of bottled water, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder."May I join you?" Saul looked at and saw the sweet face of his new beau Russell Daniels looking down at him. "Hi yeah, please sit." Russell smile brightly as he did so and gently took Saul's hand in to his own. Russell then leaned in and gently kissed Saul's cheek. "How has your day off been so far?"as he squeezed Saul's hand. Saul asked him how he knew where he was and that he had the day off, Russell grinned "I stopped by the resturant and Scotty told me." He looked at Saul."Have you had a good day so far

Saul smiled shyly . "Fine. Yeah, Scotty insisted I take the day off. Now, I am glad he did'Russell brought Saul's hand to his lips and kissed it. This again made Saul blush. He wasn't use to this kind of affection. But Part of him loved the attention Russell gave him. Russell gently touched his cheek. " Missed you." "Me too ." Came the response. They kissed tenderly, and Russell put his arm round Saul's shoulder."What would you like to do? Have you had lunch?" Saul shook his head. "No actually I was just thinking of going somewhere for lunch but I hadnt thought of where."

Russell rose and extended his hand "Come on then, I can't have my best guy going hungry. Lunch at la Bouna Cucina. My treat." Saul nodded and rose and took the hand. Saul's body found its spot in Russell's arms.

The two had never been together intimitly but they did cuddled and shared kisses. They had spent meny a pleasant evening together at Russell's home, sitting together on his living room sofa listening to Jazz recordings and sipping Sweet tea. They just enjoyed each other's company.

Saul's family had set them up several months ago and the two had hit it off right away. The La Bouna Cucina had become their favorite resturant. They had become regulars there.

Soon they were seated at their regular table. Russell noticed that Saul was sitting with his hand in his hand and looking at him intently. Russell looked at him "What is it?" Saul smiled "I want to ask you a question you asked me on our first date. Why is it that a beautiful, intelligent man like you has no boyfriend?"

Russell laughed as he took hold of Saul's hand. "Ah but I do have a boyfriend who is sexy and smart. And whom i am greatfull for faite for intruducing us." his finger gently stroked Saul's thumb, "and i have come to love him with all of my heart and soul."` Saul looked at him in surprise."You love me?"

Russell nodded "I fell for you that first night. When you gave me that purple orchid I remember thinking i am soo not gonna let this one get away." He tenderly touched Saul's face.

ok this story owes its life to the wonderfull sissouthernink 1994 who has allowed me to borrow the delightfull charactor of Russell daniels. thank you soo much sisssouther

i intend on keeping my promise that they will not sleep together till they do in yours

or untill you give the go ahead

there will be other chapters.

again if you want to know more about russell and that first date read sissouthernink's story Journey's to love you're never too old for love. you will be not be sorry.

hope you like this story and please review

and sissouthernink if you have any requests please pm me or if you want me to remove this story cause you can't stand it again please pm me and let me know.

Enjoy.


End file.
